


Alone Together

by 5unfl0w3r



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Is this technically a song fic? There are lyrics in it), (techinally), Alternate Universe, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Childhood Friends, Flash Fic, Gem Fusion, Gem Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Half Gem!Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, One Shot, Steven Universe AU, character fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5unfl0w3r/pseuds/5unfl0w3r
Summary: Half Gem!Izuku fic for an idea I've had for over a year but still haven't written (and probably won't because I can only write one shots dfsjhlasd)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I crave bnha/su au fics but there is a severe lack of them :(  
> Song lyrics are Loving Caliber's Faster Car in case yall wanted to listen to it to get a better vibe

Izuku hummed, tapping his feet to the beat of the song. He swayed over to the radio, jerking the dial right, causing the speakers to blast music. Katsuki grumbled in annoyance, trying to force himself to concentrate on his homework, but inevitably failing.

“Izu, turn that damn shit down!”

“But Kacchan! I love this song!”

“Does it look like I care? I can’t concentrate with it on!” Katsuki’s palms sparked as Izuku ignored him, smirking as he danced and sang around the house.

“C’mon Kacchan, haven’t you ever heard a song where you just _have_ to dance?” Izuku smiled, turning to look directly at the ever-ticked off Katsuki.

“Hell. No. I don’t _do_ dancing.” Katsuki glared, turning away from Izuku with a faint blush. A confused look spread across Izuku’s face. Of course Katsuki danced, when they were younger they loved to dance together, but only when it was the two of them. He couldn’t stand dancing in front of anyone else…

“You’re embarrassed!” Izuku said in a too-happy manner, watching as Katsuki’s face lit up a fiery red to match his personality.

“Like _hell_ I’m embarrassed!” His teeth clenched as his hand gripped his now-smoking pencil. Izuku’s smile slightly faded as he realised what he had said.

“Ah Kacchan! I didn’t mean to say it like that!” He waved his arms as he tried to explain better, “You’ve just never liked dancing in front of other people because you didn’t want them to see you as weak or vulnerable for having fun --you’re not weak by the way, you’re the strongest person I know-- but I want you to have fun around me! I know I seem really vulnerable around you and you might sometimes push me around for that, but it’s because I trust you! ...And now I’m rambling again, sorry…” He stared at his friend, waiting for another reaction. Katsuki just sighed.

“Jeez Izu, I damn well know I’m not weak. And I can _so_ dance in front of people, asshat.” Katsuki pushed himself up off the ground as Izuku mumbled an ‘I never said you couldn’t.’ He stretched his arms above his head, turning to Izuku. 

“Let’s dance, nerd.” Izuku grinned, running back to the radio to find another song, since his favourite had long since passed. Eventually Izuku found a song he thought was suitable.

_One, two, one two three._

Moving back to the living room, the two of them danced. Izuku moved to the beat, focusing on the tune instead of the way he danced. 

_I’ve been feeling so small, watch the clock ticking off the wall._

Katsuki watched him, looking away as he nodded his head. He tapped his fingers against his leg. His body slightly swayed. He wanted to dance to the music, yet he still felt… Nervous? He felt as though he would be judged by Izuku, even though he logically knew his friend wouldn’t judge him for something as trivial as _dancing_.

_But tonight I’m letting it go, spend my coin for sure._

Izuku looked over at Katsuki, watching as he stared off into the distance with a focused look on his face. He slid across the floor, appearing right in front of him.

_I’m gonna be myself, or I could be someone else._

“Kacchan, you’re supposed to be dancing, you’re just standing here!” Katsuki slightly jumped back at the sudden appearance of Izuku, his normal look returning to his face.

_No one’s stopping me now._

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” He mumbled. Izuku grabbed Katsuki’s hand, pulling the both of them into the middle of the room, where they had more space to dance. “Hey!”

_I’m gonna skip my breaks, I’m gonna make mistakes._

“Kacchan! We can dance together!” He smiled, dancing while still holding onto his friend’s hand. Katsuki sighed, succumbing to the fact that Izuku wouldn’t give up until he actually danced.

_I just wanna feel alive._

Katsuki’s body swayed once more, shyly copying Izuku’s motions before becoming more comfortable with his own.

_It’s just what I do when I’m out so; try not to hold me down. Feel alive when I’m in this town_.

His dancing became more relaxed as he focused on the beat of the song, ignoring all else except the music and the way it made him feel.

_Look at those beautiful stars, I wanna drive a faster car._

Izuku smiled, watching his friend dance out of the corner of his eye.

_Nothing can break me, no, no, nothing can break me._

They both were lost in the rhythm, having too much fun to notice a white glow flickering around them. The white brightened, enveloping the both of them. Their bodies disappeared in the light, only one remaining as the glow died down. The figure lay on the ground, groaning as the sound of ringing filled their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 16th, 2020


End file.
